


What That Mouth Do

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: If Only We Liked Each Other... [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Bruce is an Ass Man, Developing Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up with Clark in his arms, and all either of them wants is to have more amazing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What That Mouth Do

Waking up with Clark Kent in his arms was quickly becoming Bruce's favorite thing. Bruce was the big spoon, and he got to feel nothing but soft, warm skin and bury his nose in soft curls and sweet smelling natural musk. Normally, Clark woke up first so Bruce didn't get a chance to just enjoy being close to him in this way... but Clark was sleeping soundly now, and Bruce loved watching him.

They were both still naked from the night before, and Bruce was becoming increasingly aware of his morning wood. He thought perhaps he'd be able to ease the pressure a bit by grinding his hips on Clark's perfect ass... but he didn't want to wake him. Nor did he think it was terribly appropriate to do that while Clark was sleeping. He had a lot of will power… he could handle this and figure it out.

In lieu of a plan that helped him, he settled for attempting not to poke Clark in the hip. He awkwardly tried to move his crotch away and angled himself so he wasn't pressed quite flush with Clark's body. This was less than ideal as he immediately felt cold and wanted to move back into the spot he had vacated. It was more comfortable.

"Mm, Broooose," Clark complained sleepily. “What are you doing back there?”

Bruce sighed softly. His fidgeting must have awakened him. “Go back to sleep, beautiful. It's early… you have an hour and half at least.”

Clark yawned softly. “Why are you awake then?”

“I just woke up early today, that's all,” Bruce whispered. “Now, go back to sleep.”

Clark pushed his ass out and snuggled back into Bruce, and when he did he let out a happy little sigh. “Did your boner wake you?”

“No,” Bruce replied. “But I moved so it wouldn't wake _you_...”

Clark turned over in Bruce's arms so they were face to face, but Bruce didn't stop holding him. Clark gave him a little peck on the lips and smiled softly. “Well, here I am, awake now.”

“So I see,” Bruce replied.

Clark nuzzled him, and buried his face in the crook of Bruce's neck. For several minutes they stayed like that, quiet and close and comfortable, enjoying each other's company. Enjoying this rare moment that kind of felt like a gift. Eventually Clark looked up and kissed Bruce again, and his voice dropped even lower and softer as he asked, “Now that we are both awake, how should we make use of this time?”

Bruce smirked. He had Clark where he wanted him. “Turn back around. Ass facing me.”

Clark followed the direction and turned over, sticking his ass out and pressing it against Bruce's crotch. Bruce couldn't wait anymore and started grinding on him right away. How it could feel _that_ good just to be close to another person, not even inside him yet, was outside of Bruce's scope of understanding. He moaned softly and used his hands to play with Clark's ass. He kneaded and squeezed the cheeks, making Clark moan as well, and wondered if it was too soon to push into him and fuck him senseless.

“You love that ass, don't you?” Clark asked. But his tone of voice… it wasn't so much a question as an announcement, and he was right.

“Fuck,” Bruce breathed. “I do. I really do.” He stuck his dick between Clark's cheeks but didn't push into his hole yet, but he was so warm… it felt so damn good. “Yeah, get on your stomach. Let me show you how much I love it.”

Clark rolled over, and Bruce noticed he had a cute but triumphant little smile on his face. He laid on his stomach, sticking his ass up as much as that position would allow, and Bruce was ready to pounce.

He smacked Clark's ass, feeling his own cock twitch as Clark's ass bounced and jiggled in response, and decided that what he really needed to do was get Clark really going, even more than he already was. Make himself wait even more so he could make Clark feel even better. Clark did always say that he loved the things Bruce did with his mouth, after all…

“Actually, get on all fours,” Bruce ordered. He smacked Clark's ass again as Clark got into position and presented himself. And when he wiggled that delicious ass a little, Bruce grinned.

He got right behind Clark and spread his cheeks and began to lick him slowly. Clark let out a tiny little gasp followed by a breathy moan, and Bruce took that as an encouraging sign. He ran his tongue around the rim of that pretty pink hole and felt Clark's body tremble slightly. He licked across and around it for several minutes, getting it nice and wet, before his tongue ever dipped inside.

When he finally did, Clark immediately arched his back and moaned loud enough to wake the entire hotel, Bruce thought. He smirked to himself and spread Clark's cheeks even more and fucked his tongue into Clark as deep as he could. Clark began to moan and practically vibrate, and Bruce saw a bit of precum drip from his hard cock.

Bruce ran his finger across Clark's slit, making him trembled more, and licked that finger clean. He then went back to licking across and around the hole, and told himself that Clark was almost ready… so it would be soon.

Clark arched his back even more somehow, growing more like a feral cat than Bruce thought possible. He pulled back and Clark's hole was opening and inviting him, so he easily stuck in a finger.

“Bruce please,” Clark begged, after Bruce added a second finger. “Fuck me...”

Bruce licked him again. “Is that what you want?” One more lick. “You want me to fuck you?”

Clark moaned. “Please, Bruce...”

Bruce smiled to himself and reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube he kept there. He could never say no to someone asking for something so politely. He took a generous amount of lube and slicked himself before lining up outside Clark's entrance. He put his hands on Clark's waist for balance and pushed right into him.

They both moaned in unison. Bruce couldn't wait anymore, and he started to move his hips. He pushed forward, and Clark moaned softly at each thrust. It was perhaps Bruce's favorite sound in the world, those moans interspersed with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh.

He fucked him hard and enjoyed how deep he could get from this angle. He started hitting Clark's prostate and he slowed his speed so he could pull out entirely and slam back into him with each stroke.

It was quite sudden, and Bruce didn't realize it was about to happen, but Clark came then, moaning Bruce's name. It was hands free, and Clark had to put his head down in the pillow to muffle his own cries of pleasure. He clenched amazingly and Bruce felt closer than ever, but he wasn't quite ready. He stilled almost completely while Clark orgasmed, but he fucked him through the aftershocks.

“Holy shit,” Clark muttered, sounding spent. He turned his head, and Bruce could see his eyes were watering slightly. He leaned in and kissed Clark's cheek, and then he kissed the corner of his eye. He eased Clark onto his stomach and buried himself to the hilt. Finally he allowed himself to climax, and he spilled into Clark's body.

When he was finished, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed on his back. Clark practically crawled onto him and kissed him softly again and again.

“You're amazing,” Clark finally breathed.

Bruce hummed softly and nuzzled him. He didn't quite have the words to return the compliment, but he felt it.

Clark smiled contentedly. “We should do that more often.”

“We just had sex last night,” Bruce laughed.

“Yeah,” Clark replied with a yawn. “But not like that.”

And he was right. It had never been quite like that before. And Bruce would do it just like that everyday… if that was an option. But it wasn't right now, and that was okay… or so he tried to tell himself. He pulled Clark close to his chest and nuzzled him softly and gave him another little kiss.

“We'll do it like that whenever you want,” Bruce said softly.

Clark smiled up at him. “Good. Right now I'm going back to sleep though.”

“I fucked the energy right out of you, huh?” Bruce asked playfully.

Clark yawned. “I never had any. You woke me up so you could have your way with me. You got what you wanted... now let me rest.”

Bruce had to laugh. “The way you rewrite history… amazing.”

But Clark kissed him once more and all his complaints faded away. Here with this man who happened to have the best ass in the entire world and the heart to match it, how could he possibly complain?


End file.
